Otis (Barnyard)
Otis is the protagonist in the 2006 Nickelodeon comedy film, Barnyard, its video game, and the spin-off TV series, Back at the Barnyard. He is voiced by Kevin James in the movie and its video game, and voiced by Chris Hardwick in the TV series. He also has an udder despite being biologically male. Personality Otis is a fun-loving cow who knows how to work guitars, cell phones, and microphones. He's glad to face his fears to save his friends, but when it comes to money, Otis is usually selfish and keeps it all to himself, but he truly has a sweet side and a bovine heart of gold. In the movie, Otis has a truly rebellious nature with his father Ben and ignores him when he orders him to grow up since he'll become the new leader someday. After Ben gets killed by Dag and his coyotes, Otis is a bit depressed and is elected the new leader, despite blaming himself for Ben's death. He then decides to leave the farm because he can't fit in with being a leader and that he will be unable to stop Dag and the coyotes from taking more animals from the barn. Towards the end of the film, Otis avenges his dad's death by defeating Dag in his junkyard, rescues the kidnapped chickens, and accepts his promise to protect the Barnyard from danger. Similar Heroes *Balto *E.B. (HOP) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mushu (Disney's Mulan) *Woody (Toy Story) *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Ash Ketchum and Tauros (Pokemon) *Mickey Mouse (Disney Series) *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genius) Gallery Otis and his friends surfing the air.jpg|Otis, Pip, Peck, Freddie and Pig surfing through the air Otis chuckling.jpg|Otis laughing Otis tricking the mailman on two legs.jpg|Playing two legs-fourlegs with the Mailman Otis fooling the mailman four legs.jpg Otis greeting Maddy.jpg|"Hey, Maddy, how ya doin' today?" Otis meets Daisy and Bessy.jpg|Otis meets Daisy and Bessy. Bessy thinks Otis is a loser.jpg Otis with his dad Ben.jpg|Otis with his dad Ben Otis grieving over Ben.jpg|Otis grieving over his dead father Ben Otis seeing the barnyard in utter chaos.jpg|Otis sees the barnyard in complete chaos. Boytipping hahaha.jpg|"That's called boy-tipping! Ha! Ha! Ha!" You gotta moo!.jpg|"You gotta MOO! You gotta MOO!" Dag_makes_a_deal_with_Otis.jpg|Dag makes a deal with Otis that he'll only steal a few animals each night, threatening he'll kill everyone if Otis does anything about it. ScreenShot748.jpg|Otis sad ScreenShot110.jpg Otis heading off to save the hens from Dag.jpg|Otis heads off to the junkyard to save the chickens from Dag Otis defending the chickens from Dag.jpg|"Put the chick down, Dag." Otis at the mercy of Dag.jpg|Dag threatening Otis barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-8944.jpg Otis standing up to Dag.png|"Never...come...back!" Daisy gives birth to a Calf and names him Lil Ben.jpg|Daisy gives birth to a calf and names him Ben after Otis' dad Otis watches the stars.jpg|Otis watches the stars. Screen Shot 2015-09-06 at 9.03.34 AM.png|Otis' comical scream. Screen Shot 2015-09-06 at 9.05.11 AM.png|Otis' goofy smile ScreenShot404.jpg|Otis' mischievous grin ScreenShot354 (5).jpg|Otis scary ScreenShot512.jpg|Otis smiling ScreenShot690.jpg|Otis angry Otis and Abby laughing awkwardly.png|Otis and Abby laughing Trivia * Otis, alongside his father and the other male cows of the barn, has udders, which only female cows have in real life. * Otis has a superhero alter-ego, Cowman. whom has appeared in one episode and a TV movie. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:The Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Brutes Category:Wrestlers Category:Orphans Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Parents Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Successors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:The Chosen One Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Merciful Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Outright Category:Con artist Category:Rocky Upstart Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Genius Category:Paranoid Category:Vehicular Category:Adventurers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Super Hero Category:Book Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Singing Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes